Wise Fools
by littlemisscass
Summary: Choi Young Do and Yoo Rachel find themselves out on a balcony together at a charity event and not only stop being acquaintances, but accidentally start dating as well. Chaos ensues. Heirs Future AU.
1. Loveless Lovers

**Chapter One:**

**Loveless Lovers**

**...**

It was at a charity event that it first happened.

Young Do and Rachel had been close acquaintances for years, and were at one point in time startlingly close to becoming siblings, and yet they had never had a single meaningful conversation that didn't involve revenge or chit-chat.

It was at a charity event that it first happened. Young Do spied a woman standing alone on the balcony, hidden away from the civilised party inside. Her hair was long and dark, curving down her back, and her short black dress made her pale legs look endless. He was sliding through the half open door before he knew what he was doing.

"Hello," he said, wondering who on Earth she could be. There were few women he knew that came to these gatherings and looked like _that_.

It was a surprise, then, when the woman turned, and he found Yoo Rachel smirking back at him.

"You!"

"Me," Rachel laughed.

It was an uncommon sight, his almost-sister laughing. To be fair, the last few times he had spoken to her, she had had little to laugh about. In school, she had been engaged to Kim Tan, which was certainly something one would hate. Then the break up with Lee Hyo Shin. That was after... three years of dating? They'd been out of school for five years now, and Rachel was now busy with RS International. She still had little to laugh about, when she had to be serious and businesslike all the time.

It was with a pang of he didn't know what that Young Do realised that Rachel was very pretty when she smiled. When she laughed. _She should do it more_, he thought, before realising he'd just considered all the reasons why she hadn't done it often.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, leaning against the rail.

A rue smile settled on her lips. _Her lips are bright red_, Young Do noted absently.

"Mother wanted me to meet yet another eligible chaebol heir to marry... or something about networking. I don't remember. I just knew I wouldn't be able to stand whoever she made me talk to next, so I escaped."

He chuckled, knowing the feeling exactly. Tonight was a rare reprieve, as his father was on his honeymoon with his new wife, but Young Do was often introduced to several potential brides at every party.

It was terrible, but it was what was expected.

"You could always tell her that you're dating someone," Young Do said, without thinking.

Rachel frowned, "But I'm not."

He raised an eyebrow in response.

"Ah! But she'll ask for names and family connections... it just won't work. What if she goes and discusses it with his family? Remember what happened with..."

She trailed off, but Young Do knew who she meant. Lee Hyo Shin's parents were surprised and shocked by Lee Esther's out-of-the-blue suggestion that the couple should get engaged. They hadn't even known that Rachel and Hyo Shin were dating. Three weeks later, Hyo Shin was sent off to America to "study abroad" and Rachel was left with an unsaid confirmation that their relationship was over.

Meddling parents were awful.

"Just..." Young Do considered, "Just say it's me."

"What?!"

"She won't want you to marry me, considering how she dumped my father. And she'll leave you be in the meantime. Lee Esther will just hope our _relationship _will run its course and you'll be ready to marry then," he reasoned.

_What had gotten into him?_

_All he'd wanted was to meet the woman on the balcony, and here he was offering to fake date his almost-sister._

Rachel said nothing for a few minutes, clearly considering the outrageous proposal. Young Do assumed she would say no. After all, she was the more logical out of the two of them.

She took a deep breath and faced him.

"Okay.

"What?!"

"I'll tell her that I'm dating you."

Young Do couldn't actually believe that she'd taken him up on his offer.

Firstly, _what had he done?_ Why would he offer someone he wasn't all that close to such a ridiculous favour? If his father heard about this, he'd actually insist on the match.

Secondly, why had she agreed? It was true that marriage meetings were a bore and networking at these sorts of functions was incredibly dull for anyone under the age of forty, but it wasn't anything new. They'd been here for more than ten years, suffering through it. What was different now?

Thirdly, was he actually going to have to pretend to be her... _boyfriend_?

"So... uh... you'll pretend to date me," he responded coolly.

Rachel laughed again. When she wasn't serious, Rachel looked just as she had when they were fifteen and had no worries in the world.

"Yes. But don't worry, you're right that my mother won't spread the news. And you don't have to do anything, just speak to me once or twice when she's nearby," Rachel said.

Young Do's eyes, which had strayed back to the party during his several moments of internal panic, focused on a figure weaving her way toward them.

Unsure of what to do exactly, as he was probably the last person who would know what to do in an actual relationship, Young Do grabbed Rachel's hand and interlaced his fingers with hers.

She squeaked but followed his gaze to her mother, who was moving closer by the second, speaking to acquaintances in her path, but steadily continuing toward her goal. Her daughter.

"I'll tell her now," Rachel decided. At Young Do's worried look, she added, "It's better now than later. If I don't say something here, I'll be dragged around for the rest of the night."

He smiled apologetically, nodding in acquiescence.

Lee Esther stepped out onto the balcony, "Choi Young Do, it has been a long time."

Her eyes zeroed in on their linked hands.

It was a colder voice that questioned, "Rachel?"

"I am dating Young Do, Mother."

It was at a charity event that it first happened.

Choi Young Do and Rachel had their first real conversation.

And they just accidentally fell into a relationship, albeit a fake one.


	2. Should Have Been Loved

**Chapter Two:**

**Should Have Been Loved**

**...**

The next time Young Do saw Rachel was yet another accident.

It was late on a Friday night and he had just given up on finishing some documents on an upcoming merger. They could wait until tomorrow. As he settled into the sofa, still dressed in his pristine suit minus the jacket, ready to watch whatever mindlessly enjoyable drivel was on television, his cell phone rang.

There were few people who called Young Do on his cell phone.

Business contacts called him at the office.

Family, other than his mother, didn't know any of his numbers.

There were _really _only three people that could be calling at this time of night.

Myung Soo, his mother, or Rachel.

Given the late hour and the day of the week, it was very likely Myung Soo, demanding he join the group at a club.

And so, it was a mild surprise when, after several rings, Young Do answered the phone and heard a female mumbling incoherently.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Young Do stood in front of a convenience store, doing his best to school his expression.<p>

He wanted to grin. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to _smirk_.

Never in his life could he have imagined being called up at 11:27 at night by Yoo Rachel, who was barely conscious enough to tell him where she was. Never could he have imagined finding her drunk and eating ramen on plastic chairs outside a convenience store.

Seconds later, ramen pushed aside, she was a sleep, her arm serving as a pillow and hair forming a curtain across her face.

Rachel briefly stirred when he called her name, but settled quickly back into sleep.

They were halfway back to Young Do's-on foot, as he piggy-backed her-when Rachel awoke. She said nothing for a few minutes and he didn't realise she was conscious until she spoke, startling him.

"Where are we going?"

"The hotel. I didn't think you'd like your mother to see you in this state. She'd think it was my fault, which it clearly is not, and I'd really like to avoid a confrontation with anyone right now."

Rachel just tightened her arms around his neck.

He could tell she was glad.

"It was her, wasn't it? The reason you drank so much."

She said nothing, but he could feel her nodding from where her head lay between his shoulder and head.

Rachel was strong and confident.

What had her mother done to unravel that composure?

Young Do knew better than anyone that strength and confidence didn't mean that the person _was _strong and confident, but Rachel's insecurities were nothing in the face of her stubbornness. She should have been loved by her mother, not driven to excess. It had to have been something awful for her to get drunk. It wasn't like her.

The time passed quickly as they walked, Rachel still on Young Do's back, and they soon found themselves in the elevator.

Rachel had protested at some point near the hotel, saying that people would see them and say things, but Young Do reminded her of their conversation a week earlier and their _relationship_.

She went silent at that.

In fact, she was silent until he dumped her on the sofa and retreated to his room with only a "Good night, sister."

She burst out laughing and it wasn't until she stopped a while later that she realised that she'd never actually been in Young Do's apartment.

It was a consideration for another time, and Rachel fell asleep in seconds.

She was on an unfamiliar sofa in an unfamiliar place.

And yet she was comfortable.

* * *

><p>It was light when Rachel opened her eyes, and someone was clearing their throat.<p>

_Young Do._

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up abruptly, shocking the maid standing near the bed.

_The bed?_

She was in his bed. Fully clothed, and in his bed.

At some point in the night, or even earlier that morning, he had moved her to his bed.

_So that they'll think that we're dating._

Rachel had never really considered Choi Young Do's intelligence until that moment. He was smart. Bottom of their class at school, but brilliant.

She had chosen the right person to help her avoid chaebol heirs.

And yet there she was, in the bed of a chaebol heir.

The maid cleared her throat again, "Director Choi is currently working. You should gather your things and leave."

Rachel raised an eyebrow and stood, shaking out the skirt of her dress. It was wrinked. Eugh.

Her head ached.

"I will leave after I see Young Do."

The least she could do was thank him for helping her last night.

The woman frowned, "Who may I tell him you are?"

"He'll know, but it's Yoo Rachel."

Her eyebrows shot up and she bowed in apology, "I'll tell him you wish to speak to him."

* * *

><p>Young Do was trying to work. He <em>was.<em> But every time he tried to focus on the documents in front of him, all he could think of was Rachel curled into a ball on his sofa.

_It was only an hour after she'd fallen asleep that he emerged from his room to check on her. Rachel's arms hugged her legs and she whimpered in her sleep. Young Do had no idea what possessed him but he swiftly crossed the room and gingerly picked her up. It was a short walk into his room and he carefully placed her on the bed before pulling the blankets up and around her._

_He stood to move away but a hand grasped his and he paused. As if his touch had cured her of her nightmare, she uncurled slightly and smiled._

_Young Do smiled in return._

_He'd always seen Rachel as a sister, or an acquaintance, but she was beautiful, less calculated, while she slept. _

_Innocent._

_Normal._

_It was refreshing._

_She was beautiful._

He was working.

Working.

Yes.

"Yoo Rachel is outside."

_Oh God._


	3. Logical Love

**Chapter Three: **

**Logical Love**

**…**

Rachel had not planned on drinking herself to oblivion. It was not something she did often, and when she did, it was almost always because everything was not going her way.

She had never felt all that close to her mother, and was rarely surprised at the lack of emotion involved in their encounters, yet the evening before was different.

Esther often requested Rachel to do things. She spoke in dulcet but strong tones that conveyed the importance of the order and the suggestion that Rachel should do as she asked or the repercussions would not be pleasant. Rachel often went along with her mother's wishes just because it presented the easiest outcome: being left alone for another few days or weeks.

The evening before, Esther had come home fuming.

Rachel was sitting in the living room, flicking through television channels searching for the one drama she could stand, when Esther started yelling.

She never yelled.

"Do you know who I was supposed to have a meeting with today? Chairman Park. His assistant called fifteen minutes after the meeting was supposed to start, saying that he couldn't come. Do you know _why _he cancelled, Rachel? Because you were supposed to go on a date with his grandson this week, but I had to cancel it because of your _relationship _with Choi Young Do. I was going to magnanimous and accept this, Rachel, but I can't have you hampering business. The _one thing _that you've been good at in the past has been helping me with the business. _And now you're harming it!_"

Rachel didn't know what to say. Her mother had never been affectionate. Had rarely hugged her unless it was for PR purposes. But Rachel had always believed that there was some party of Lee Esther that loved her. Apparently not. Apparently, her only purpose was to further the business.

She was a tool, not a daughter.

So she drank.

At a convenience store.

And woke up at home, hungover, and wondering how exactly she got there.

* * *

><p>After looking at her phone log, and recovering enough that she would consider stepping outside, Rachel set off to find Young Do.<p>

It was surprising that she'd called him, but she didn't _really _have many close friends, or many friends that she could call to pick her up, drunk, in the middle of the night.

So she'd called Young Do, her faux boyfriend.

He was in his office, working, but she was soon ushered into the mid-sized room, furnished sparsely but comfortably.

"Rachel," Young Do gestured toward an armchair and took a seat opposite, smiling politely, albeit distantly.

"I'm sorry to come while you are working, but I thought I ought to apologise for last night... I wasn't exactly in my right mind when I called you."

His smile widened and, for the first time, reached his eyes, "It was fine, honestly. Really, as your boyfriend, I was the first person you should have called, so I'm glad."

"It wasn't inappropriate, then?"

Young Do shook his head, "Your mother didn't look happy at the sight of me, but now she definitely thinks we're dating."

Considering her discussion with Esther the day before, Rachel had to agree, "The charade is a success."

Rachel swore she saw Young Do's face twitch for a moment before a smirk settled on his lips.

"Of course. After all, that's the point of all this, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>Young Do was surprised at his reaction.<p>

Yes, they were faking their relationship. Yes, he had thought about her since their last encounter.

_Beautiful,_ he'd thought her.

But he had been hurt when Rachel had brought up the charade.

They weren't a couple, but he'd helped her last night because he wanted to, not because it was his duty.

It wasn't that he necessarily wanted to _date _Rachel or even... no, he _did _want to sleep with... no.

They were dating for the sake of Rachel's avoidance of chaebol heirs.

There was no feelings between him and Rachel. He had no feelings toward her. None.

He was helping her.

_Yes, that was it._

Young Do had been thinking to himself for so long that he'd barely noticed Rachel leave. She'd mentioned it after their conversation of course, smiling as she weaved her way out of the office.

She was gone and she was confident everything was still the same.

It was all logical for her.

He was helping her (out of the goodness of his heart?) and she got to avoid the men her mother plied her with.

But it wasn't so logical.

Why _was _he helping her? Rachel was refreshingly honest and intelligent, and last night Young Do had realised that she was beautiful and more innocent than he'd thought. He had chosen to help her in the spur of the moment but now he was actually considering his decision.

They were now, sort of, even friends.

He had helped her home. She had hugged him and told him not to leave her. But she was drunk, Rachel had been _drunk _and probably imagining him as someone else. So he had left. He had left and then had thought about her every few minutes until she'd entered his office.

Even now...

He was thinking about her.

For her, it was all logical.

But there was nothing logical about love.

Even when it was supposed to be fake.


	4. Playing Games

**Chapter Four: **

**Playing Games**

**…**

Rachel stepped out of Young Do's office surprised by how unconcerned by the whole thing he was.

The Choi Young Do she had known in school wouldn't even have helped her home. But this Young Do said it was nothing and turned back to his work, barely even saying goodbye.

It was refreshing, albeit off-putting.

Her mother was probably still furious. Possibly even more so. And Young Do was happy playing _happy couples _with her.

Maybe it was time to make the relationship more... public.

The perfect opportunity presented itself in the form of the following weekend.

Lee Bo Na was marrying Yoon Chan Young, whose father was shockingly close with Rachel's mother, and the wedding was on Saturday. Rachel had even been asked to be a bridesmaid, although not one of the prominent ones. She and Bo Na had been friends for years, but not very close ones. Shopping trips and the occasional gossip at parties were their chosen forms of interaction, and it suited them. They were happily distant.

And now Bo Na was getting married.

All the most important people would be in attendance. Bo Na's father owned Mega Entertainment. Chan Young had been swiftly climbing the ranks of Jeguk Group in the wake of Kim Won's success, aided by his father. Both had many contacts. Both had many friends, as well.

Rachel had an idea.

The next step in the charade with Young Do. The next step in getting her mother to back off and let her live her own life. The next step in ensuring her mother no longer thought she was a _tool _rather than a daughter.

She and Young Do were going to attend the wedding together.

And then everyone would know that Yoo Rachel was not on the market for a husband.

* * *

><p>The day dawned cloudy and cold. Rachel liked those sorts of days. Chilly but allowing all sorts of possibilities. She liked to think of herself just like those sorts of days.<p>

Young Do had also been invited to the wedding. Because Rachel had an actual role in the wedding, she had been attacked by make-up artists and other assistants since early morning, making sure she was beautiful but still slightly inferior to the bride._  
><em>

In any other circumstance, Rachel would have hated that. But being a bride was a special thing, and Bo Na _ought _to be the most beautiful on her special day. But Rachel was not a fan of the ice blue dress Bo Na had chosen for her bridesmaids.

It was long and sweeping, elegant and classic, strapless and waisted. It was pretty. Lovely, even. But ice blue was the one colour that didn't suit Rachel. She didn't know if it was her hair or her tone of skin or her personality, but it just didn't... match her. It clashed.

And it was the first thing Rachel's mother commented on when she set eyes on her daughter.

"What nice dresses, Lee Bo Na. You've always had wonderful taste. It's a shame that Rachel's just _doesn't _suit her, isn't it? How can-is that Park Geum Ja's daughter? I must have a word..." Lee Esther drifted away, and Bo Na shared a conciliatory smile with Rachel.

"You know that-"

"Yes, I do. Now, Miss Lee, I think we need to get you married."

* * *

><p>The wedding went well.<p>

Everyone spoke when required and were silent when necessary. It went off without a mistake. Soon Bo Na was Yoon Chan Young's wife and they were parading down the aisle together.

Rachel's first married friend. It was an odd thought.

They were all growing up.

She had known that for a while, of course. She had known from the moment her mother said she ought to marry Kim Tan. She had known from the moment another chaebol heir had been suggested to replace the broken engagement with Kim Tan.

And now the first of her friends was _married_.

It wasn't until the reception that Rachel spoke to Young Do.

During the wedding she'd spied him somewhere in the middle of cluster of seated guests and he'd winked at her, but it was when they were finally seated together in the banquet hall, paired by Bo Na who scowled when Rachel asked for a seat change, that they managed to talk.

"Are you enjoying yourself, darling?" Young Do asked, smirking.

"I am," she replied honestly. "I didn't think I would, because it meant that we were all _actually_ growing up, but I am. It's nice."

"Getting ideas for _our_ wedding?"

Rachel spluttered, choking on a sip of wine.

"_What?_"

"Well, sweetheart, we have been dating for a while. It's only natural that you'd look around and get some ideas. We're not in a casual relationship, we both know that," Young Do cooed.

His thumb grazed down her cheek.

It tingled.

This was their plan, their game of being a happy couple._  
><em>

Dating.

_Right._

And he was playing along.

_Right._

"I'm thinking less formal, perhaps in a garden at night. With twinkling lights. In the late spring, or maybe early summer?"

Young Do smiled, but it was controlled, "I'd like that."

Rachel smiled back automatically, and an older woman across the table stage whispered to her friend next to her, "Look at how in love they are! I only wish my husband still looked at me like that!"

She pretended she hadn't heard anything and continued smiling, "Darling, will you dance with me?"

Young Do laughed softly, muttered something about knowing this was going to happen, and rose to his feet.

Soon, they were dancing.

Years and years ago, Rachel had had dancing lessons. Not just ballroom dancing but ballet, and she no longer had to concentrate much on her steps.

It was time to put her plan into motion.

Young Do wasn't in on her plan this time.

She was going to use him shamelessly.

She felt vaguely guilty, but it was better to be successful alone than rely on someone else.

She turned to her partner, pulling him closer.

Young Do raised an eyebrow in askance.

"Kiss me," Rachel demanded.


	5. You Don't Need To Love Me

**Chapter Five:**

**You Don't Need To Love Me**

...

Somehow, they had stopped dancing and stood in the middle of dancing couples. Young Do looked down at the woman who stood in front of him, hands clutching his suit jacket, tugging him down.

He didn't think.

He didn't hesitate.

He kissed her.

It was sweeter and nicer than he imagined it would be. She was less fierce and he was less demanding. It was almost chaste, except that their lips were moving against each other.

And then Rachel's arms were around his neck, and whether she was pulling him down or pulling herself didn't really matter, because they were closer, pressed up against each other, one of his arms wrapped around her, the other settled on her hip. What was sweet and nice disappeared in a flash when Rachel's tongue teased its way into his mouth.

God, he hadn't expected this when they stood up to dance…

Seconds later, Young Do ripped himself away.

_What was he doing?_

_What were _they_ doing?_

In front of hundreds of people, in front of their parents, in front of their friends… they'd kissed for the first time.

It had been a fucking brilliant kiss.

He almost didn't care that everyone had seen.

That would take some explaining.

Rachel was grinning, now more than a metre away.

"That ought to do it," she announced to herself.

_Do what?_

It wasn't until Lee Esther arrived, ready to drag her daughter away from the dance floor that Young Do realised what Rachel had meant.

Kissing him had been part of the plan all along. How else to finally and properly convince everyone that they were dating?

_That ought to do it_, he thought wryly.

* * *

><p>Rachel felt vaguely sorry, as Young Do's shoulders straightened.<p>

A cold façade shuttered across his face in the final moments before she was dragged through the crowd and out of sight.

Esther's iron grip on her wrist didn't loosen and Rachel stumbled in her heels more than once as her mother stormed across the room. People turned to stare, some even blatantly. Rachel saw several of her mother's friends whispering loudly.

Esther would be furious tomorrow. Even more furious than she was in that moment. When someone overheard someone else gossiping at a restaurant, when an 'anonymous source close to Lee Esther' confided to a reporter that Yoo Rachel had been seen kissing the Zeus heir at a wedding and Lee Esther responded with anger. Rachel's mother would hate her. But she'd also have no choice but to put aside the marriage prospects for a while.

_Good._

* * *

><p>Young Do didn't wait for Rachel and her mother to leave the room before he headed for the closest waiter with a tray of champagne. He took two flutes and skulled them before grabbing another two.<p>

If people were going to be talking about him, he might as well give them another reason to.

He settled back down at the empty table where he and Rachel had been seated earlier.

Mothers glared at him as they walked past, whispering, while men his own age looked at him with a bit more respect than they had earlier.

So, that was what being made a fool of did to your reputation.

If Rachel had asked, he would have gone along with it. But the fact that she just kissed him had confused Young Do. For several seconds, he thought that he might…. _no._

It was a game.

There was a plan.

And Rachel had succeeded.

_Now what?_

* * *

><p>Lee Esther didn't stop walking until Rachel stood in front of their car, being ushered out of the cold by the driver. It wasn't until they had been driving for a few minutes that her mother finally calmed down enough to speak. Even then, her speech was barely controlled, words wavering as she tried to keep her voice at a low volume.<p>

"Do you know what you did today?"

Rachel raised her chin and looked her mother in the eye, "Yes."

"I could understand if you wanted to date someone secretly. I could understand if you didn't want to get married. But I could only understand when you weren't jeopardising contracts by_kissing Choi Young Do! _The firm doesn't do business with Zeus very often, and several large contracts hinged on you dating the sons of some of my clients. You can't keep doing this!"

"_I can't do this? _It's _my_ life! I should be allowed to do what I want with it occasionally, rather than have everything dictated by you. I don't want to be _you_, divorced three times and dating someone you loved when you were my age. I want to be happy, and I can't be happy when you keep trying to force me into relationships for business reasons," Rachel sighed. "Enough is enough. I'm done."

Esther glowered, "Enough _is _enough. You either break up with Choi Young Do and we make a statement that he harassed you while intoxicated, or you and I are done. You have no role in the company and we have no relationship."

_Enough is enough_, Rachel reminded herself. _Now or never._

"We're done, then."

Esther gasped.

Seconds later, Rachel was deposited on the sidewalk. The car lingered for a short while before it was swept back into the traffic.

All she had left in the world was her coat and the meagre contents of her bag, light without the purse she'd left in the car.

For once in her life, Rachel had nothing.

But she'd finally stood up for herself, and that was everything.

_Enough was enough._

Rachel wandered along the road, content, burden-free. She was freezing and had no idea where she was or where she was going, but _she was free._


	6. Free

**Chapter Six:**

**Free**

...

It started to drizzle long before Rachel realised where she was going.

Unconsciously, while considering her freedom and ignoring the pesky thoughts of what would happen next, she had continued to walk through the streets of Seoul. Rachel had no idea how long had passed by the time she stopped to consider her surroundings.

They were familiar.

A few streets away stood her room. A room that was no longer hers, a life that was no longer hers.

* * *

><p>She was happy. Ecstatic.<p>

She was _free._

But there was also the small, niggling problem that she had nowhere to go, no one to call, and nothing to _do._

Her family, her job, her life.

She'd just thrown it all away.

The time for keeping up appearances was gone. Years ago, when she was engaged to Tan, she had finally realised that fact. That no matter how hard you try, sometimes things can't just look pretty from the outside. Some things just aren't meant to be.

And so, when enough was enough, she had thrown it all away.

_Everything_.

It was with unknown strength that Rachel span around on the street, turning her back on her life and her home, and began walking again.

Seconds later, drizzle turned to rain and she was soaked. A party dress did little to battle the elements.

It was time to make a decision.

* * *

><p>Young Do stumbled into bed.<p>

In all reality, it had taken him about eight minutes to get from the door to the sofa and then across to his bedroom. The first few drinks at the wedding had been followed by half a dozen more at a club with Myung Soo, and now he just wanted to collapse and sleep.

It was hard to process what had happened. Why did he care so much about what Rachel had said? Why did it matter? It was a scheme. Everything was for the scheme. The feelings that he'd felt slowly growing... had they just been his own mind forging on with the plan? It had _hurt_, to hear her say those words, to hear the people gossiping about him, to have feelings and find out you were just being used... _even if that was the agreement to begin with..._

His phone chimed with a text.

He ignored it.

Seconds later, another buzz. And then another. And another. The phone was silent for a moment, before it began to ring.

The sound was shrill and it was too loud to ignore.

Young Do shuffled over to where his phone lay on the floor, still half in the pocket of his pants.

It was a surprise to see the name appear on his phone. Perhaps the last person he ever expected to call him.

_Cha Eun Sang._

He almost dropped the phone. Saving it, he swept a finger across and growled, "What?"

A quiet, worried voice greeted him.

"Choi Young Do, I... I need your help."

It had been years since they had spoken anything other than pleasantries. In fact, it had been months since he'd even seen Cha Eun Sang, his helpless first love. Long ago, he'd finally gotten over his feelings for her, but it was still an uncomfortable situation, even if she had broken things off with Kim Tan.

"With what? What is it?" Young Do let his exhaustion and frustration seep into his words. He was tired. He was tipsy. The night had been... unexpected. Yoo Rachel had been unexpected.

"I don't want to send her home. She keeps whispering to herself that she can't go home. Every time I try to put her shoes on, she whimpers. Something's really wrong. I need your help, Young Do."

Cha Eun Sang was frantic, although still quiet.

"Please," she added desperately. "For her."

"For _who_?"

"Yoo Rachel."

Young Do froze, "Did she say anything else? How did she end up with-you know what, I'll ask when I get there. Where are you?"

"I'm at Bo Na's. She turned up here twenty minutes ago, dripping with water and shaking."

"I'm on my way," he replied, shimmying into his hastily discarded clothes. His stupor was gone.

"Hurry."

* * *

><p>Rachel was asleep when Young Do arrived.<p>

Dressed in a fluffy unicorn onesie that she would never have chosen for herself, she lay curled up, hugging a pillow. Every so often she shivered, despite the warmth of the room and the blankets covering her.

Cha Eun Sang was already wearing her coat and holding a bag, "I'm so sorry to do this, but I only stopped by for a few minutes to grab something. I really have to get back to work."

Young Do let his mind drift from the girl in the bed for a moment, "Work? At this time of night?"

"The news never sleeps, and neither do interns, it seems," she smiled, tiredly. Inclining her head toward a note on the bedside table, she added, "Every thing I know is on there. I wish I had more to tell you. Good luck!"

Cha Eun Sang disappeared out the door.

Young Do turned back to Rachel. Less than an hour ago, he'd still been shocked by what had happened. He had been... _hurt_. But now, looking down at the girl lying in a bed that wasn't her own, he didn't feel any of it.

He didn't care that he'd been used.

He didn't care that his father wouldn't be happy tomorrow.

He didn't even care if Lee Esther tracked him down to yell at him.

It didn't matter whether the reason she'd kissed him was love or a lie.

As he stood by the bed, gazing at the woman that had swept into his life, Choi Young Do realised that he'd never worried so much about anyone else. He wanted to protect her, to help her, to find out what was wrong.

_He liked her._


	7. Strange Bedpartners

**Chapter Seven:**

**Strange Bedpartners**

...

Not long after the rain stopped, Rachel's eyes drifted open. The incessant downpour had lulled her to sleep, and its absence jolted her awake as if it were a requirement that was now lacking.

It took a few moments to recognise her surroundings. Lee Bo Na's house. How had she gotten there?The last thing she could remember was walking through the streets… and now she was curled up in Bo Na's bed.

Rachel sat up, swinging her legs to the ground. She didn't feel _sick_, but she felt… unwell? Cold… chilly, but not on her extremities, on the inside, to her core, as if she had been frozen for weeks and even when put in a warm place to defrost, she was still so very cold on the inside. It was like an ache.

Was she regretting her choice? No. But she could still mourn what she once had. Like mourning a pair of suede books ruined by the rain…

As if slowly returning her mind to the present, piece by piece, Rachel remembered that she had been soaked by the rain and looked down at her clothes.

_What am I wearing?! _

She gasped, plucking at the bright purple fluffy unicorn onesie that covered her from head to toe. Standing up and facing Bo Na's mirror, she took account of the pyjamas.

"Is that a tail? I think it suits you."

Rachel jumped at the man's voice behind her. How had she not noticed someone else in the room? She had been thinking about herself a bit much to notice anything, a small voice in her head suggested, but Rachel pushed it aside and turned, preparing a dirty look on her face.

It was with surprise, then, that she realised she was facing Choi Young Do.

The Choi Young Do she was accustomed to was charismatic and tall, with looks that ranged from darkly handsome in certain circumstances to almost plain in others. She liked that about him. He could be a chameleon.

She had not, however, expected to find him on the other side of Lee Bo Na's bed.

And he wasn't even darkly handsome.

Young Do was plainly cute.

His hair was ruffled and in total disarray. There was a mark on one cheek where he'd had it pressed against a pillow. His clothes, from what she could see, were from last night, but deconstructed; his jacket and tie were nowhere to be seen and his shirt was half unbuttoned, while the bedclothes covered what she hoped were his pants.

If there were no pants….

She shook her head furiously, trying to clear the image from it. It was a pleasant image and perhaps that was what shocked her most out of the situation. She was surprised to see Young Do in the bed, she was surprised to think he was cute, but she was shocked at her own thoughts toward him.

When had she considered him like that? She needed his help and he gave it. She didn't… think about him like that. She didn't have those sorts of feelings toward him.

Did she?

* * *

><p>Young Do wasn't used to waking up naturally.<p>

It was always an alarm, or a knock at the door, or a phone call, incessantly ringing louder and louder until he jumped out of bed to answer it.

After a few hours of worriedly watching Rachel sleep, he had shuffled over to the other side of the bed and, without really considering the fact, climbed into bed beside Rachel.

Within minutes, he was asleep.

What felt like seconds later, he was awake.

For once, when he woke up, he wasn't tired. He was warm and the bed was soft, and… Rachel was standing across the room?

When he spoke, it was with his usual smirk, but he knew he couldn't really pull it off as he wiped sleep out of his eyes. The words shocked her and she turned. Had she really not known he was there?

"Rachel?" Young Do prompted, when she said nothing.

Her eyes lost their glazed look, flicking abruptly to his face, "Hmm?"

"Nice tail."

She stifled a laugh and posed, one eyebrow cocked, challenging him to say more.

"It actually suits you," he added, grinning but serious. "Lee Bo Na should take you shopping more often."

Rachel hid a small smile. Instead of responding, she cleared her throat.

"Why were we in Bo Na's bed?"

Young Do sat up more straightly in the bed, and frowned, "Cha Eun Sang rang me last night. She said you were here, and sick, and that I needed to come and take care of you."

"Oh. Was I… upset? Or just… sick?" Rachel shifted uncomfortably.

"I think both. You seemed more shocked than anything, but being half-frozen probably had something to do with that as well," he concluded with a pointed look.

She paused for a moment, considering whether she should reveal the truth, but it was Young Do…

"I disowned myself. Mother disowned me. I'm not sure exactly what happened, but I'm no longer the daughter of Lee Esther and RS International."

Young Do climbed off the bed and came to stand in front of Rachel. Gently, slowly, he placed a hand on each of her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"You are now and you always will be the daughter of Lee Esther. Whether you're the heir to RS or not, whether you're talking to your mother or not. But what's important is that you're happy. Are you happy, Rachel? Are you okay with this?"

She nodded, but a tear escaped down one cheek. Rachel hoped he wouldn't notice, but a flicker in his eyes made her think that he might have.

"I'm finally free to make my own choices… but I'm sad, too. I have _nothing, _Young Do, _nothing._"

His lips curved into a sad smile, and he tugged her into a warm hug.

"You have me."


	8. Almost Lover

**Chapter Eight:**

**Almost Lover**

...

His arms were tight around her and for the first time since… well, a long time ago, Rachel felt safe. Everything may still have been up in the air, but she had friends, she had a life outside the one her mother had carefully build for her.

It was hard to consider that she didn't _really_ know Young Do. She knew him, she was friends with him, but she didn't _know _him. She didn't know very much about him at all. Did he prefer jjajangmyeon or jjamppong? Did he ever manage to find his mother?

_She knew nothing_.

And yet she was content in his arms.

"Everything is going to be fine," Young Do murmured, his lips close to her ear.

"Thank you," she smiled, pulling away almost reluctantly. He was so warm. At her words, Young Do shook his head, as if it was nothing, as if he hadn't looked after her all night, as if he hadn't comforted her when she was about to freak out. "No, really, thank you."

He stepped back, returning to their usual several feet of distance apart, but he returned her smile.

"I may not be your closest friend, so I may not be the most qualified person to tell you this, but I'm incredibly proud of you. I'm jealous of you. I'm scared of you. It's a brave thing that you've done, Rachel, and I honestly struggle to comprehend whether I could do the same. You are amazing and everything _is _going to be fine."

Rachel didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

As little as she wanted to admit it, as little as she imagined anyone wanted to admit it, she had needed this. Validation. Someone to tell her that it was the right thing to do. That throwing everything away for the sake of her own sanity and happiness was the right thing to do. That they would support her in her decision. That she had chosen well.

And someone had.

Young Do had.

Young Do, the boy—the man—she had enlisted to help her get rid of her marriage prospects, had ended up helping her escape altogether. He had become her friend. He had become more than a friend. She'd even kissed him, albeit as a part of her plan.

Young Do had done everything right.

He had helped her, he had kissed her, he had comforted her, he had praised her. He had supported, and smiled, and laughed, and hugged her.

It was a shock to realise that there was no one else Rachel would rather with her in such a situation. Not Bo Na or… Cha Eun Sang. Somehow, over the weeks since they had first struck their pact, Young Do had become the person she wanted to talk things through with.

Rachel laughed, brushing off her thoughts, "Of course I'm amazing."

He pulled on his jacket and moved toward the door.

"I'm glad you're okay, Rachel. You had me scared for a while."

She shrugged, following him to the door of the bedroom, "I'll be fine. I'm sure Bo Na has some medicine somewhere here."

"If you ever need somewhere to stay," Young Do began, his face serious, "Just ask and there'll be a room ready for you at Zeus."

"Thank you, Young Do."

Rachel leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek before pushing him out of the room.

He stood with his back against the closed door for several moments, wondering what had just happened.

Noises drifted through the thin walls and Young Do could vaguely hear Rachel remonstrate herself with _"What the hell was that, Rachel? What were you thinking? What sort of ridiculous chaebol lurer possessed you to make you do that?"_

He almost chuckled.

What the hell _was _that?

It wasn't until he was halfway home that he realised he had never said goodbye.

* * *

><p>What was she going to do?<p>

How was she going to face Young Do?

_She had kissed him on the cheek._ As if it were something that she did often. As if they were actually dating and she were bidding him goodbye. As if she liked him.

_Did_ she like him?

What _was_ liking? Had she ever liked anyone? She had been obsessed by having Tan, but had she ever liked him? _How could she tell?_

"Rachel?"

"Hmm?"

The man standing in front of her smiled politely, "Hello."

"I-I, uh, yes, hi."

She was… nervous? She was fluttery?

The man gave her a funny look, "Are you alright?"

He was hot.

"Hot!" Rachel wanted to hit herself in the face, "I mean… I'm slightly warm."

He looked like he wanted to laugh but held it in, "Do you want to go out onto the balcony?"

It was all she could do to nod. They walked slowly across the room before sliding out to the almost deserted balcony.

The party was for someone's engagement. The second daughter of some family. Kwon? Guk? Rachel had been friends with the elder daughter in elementary school. Everyone had clapped and congratulated the couple. They had toasted and smiled and laughed. The pair looked happy.

The man beside her shifted, leaning on the balcony rail, looking out over the city.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Rachel blurted. She was being shockingly inept at conversation tonight. Maybe it was her internal turmoil, or maybe it was the three champagnes she'd had in the last thirty minutes.

He raised an eyebrow, "You don't remember your sunbae? I'm devastated."

Rachel's eyes widened. He was clearly Lee Hyo Shin. She might have been slightly out of it… but to forget someone she had known for _years_? They might not have seen each other since school, but it was _sunbae_. _How had she forgotten Lee Hyo Shin? _

"Is it the hair or the height? Or the sparkling look in my eyes that was somehow missing at Jeguk High?"

Rachel laughed despite herself. He was funny. How had she forgotten that he was funny?

"Must be the sparkling eyes. I was too dazzled to notice who you were."

He laughed appreciatively, before speaking more seriously.

"So why are you here all alone? I would have thought your mother would have set you up with a date for an event like this. Anything to get a rich and qualified son-in-law…" She grimaced and he winced at her expression, "That bad?"

"My mother no longer has any control over my life. I am a free woman," Rachel announced with a tight smile but clear eyes. She was happy, even if it was a difficult choice with even more difficult consequences.

"It's hard, but it feels right, doesn't it?" Hyo Shin asked knowingly. After enlisting straight out of school, he had dropped off the map for a long time and hadn't returned into her sphere of gossip until a year or so before. The most coveted young drama director in the business, Rachel had heard him called. He still didn't speak to his family much, but they claimed him proudly now. It would have been hard for him too. Likely harder.

"Yeah."

He smiled, "I never would have expected it of you, honestly. I've got to say that I'm surprised. But, as your sunbae, equally proud."

It was the same feeling. The one as she felt with Young Do.

Maybe it was just how it felt to be appreciated, to be praised. Maybe it was the feeling of true friendship. Maybe it was her being thankful.

But whatever it was, Rachel was no longer confused. If she felt it for _sunbae_, then she couldn't like Young Do.

There was no way in the world that she liked Young Do when she felt the same about her old friend, her sunbae.


End file.
